How dense can you get, Rachel Berry
by ringgetsu
Summary: “Noah Puckerman? Finds me fascinating? Right! Ok, Kurt you’ve got to stop using too many hair products in one go. It’s messing with your thought process.”
1. 12 Things you need to know

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and any trademark merchandize that may appear in this fiction. This is purely for the entertainment and peace of mind of the authoress and in no way profitable to anyone. Do not sue.

A/N: First time to write a Glee fic so be nice. If you don't like it, don't bash/read it. This is a Puck/Rachel fic so no complaining about the pairing. Slight OOC, ok fine, Major OOC because I'm not the mother of these two and I'm just writing what I want to write. There are no baby-daddy drama here and focuses mainly on Rachel and Puck's interaction with each other. I may dab into other perspective but mostly it's Rachel-Puck-centric. You could say it's an AU but I'll try to incorporate some events that happened in the series. If you see some grammatical errors and tense problems just tell me, English is not my first language. Now that that's out of the way…

Summary: "Noah Puckerman? Finds me fascinating? Right! Ok, Kurt you've got to stop using too many hair products in one go. It's messing with your thought process."

On with the story…  
.

.

.

~oOo~

Rachel Barbara Berry

1. gifted with superb vocal ability

2. an only child

3. fathered by two wonderful and loving men

4. wears skirts and tailored blouses

5. has a no-nonsense attitude

6. uses big words in her sentences

7. very determined and single-minded when it comes to her goals

8. does not have many friends (see reason number 5)

9. Kurt's project make-over target, also his best friend

10. is Jewish

11. is _clueless_ when it comes to the opposite sex

12. DOES NOT WANT anything to do with a certain Noah Puckerman  
.

.

.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

1. raised by his mom and has a younger sister

2. has a Mohawk (he's the only one in school who can pull it off)

3. is in the football team

4. best friends with Finn Hudson (football QB)

5. rumored to prefer older women

6. can play the guitar

7. has a mysterious air about him (he doesn't talk much)

8. has magnificent abs and pectorals (according to one Kurt Hummel)

9. has a pool cleaning business

10. loves his mid-morning naps

11. likes hanging-out in bleachers

12. finds Rachel Berry fascinating  
.

.

~oOo~

-R-

_Another school year begins. The first day is always filled with excitement and trepidation. Another set of curriculum to take. New and familiar faces occupy the campus. _

_For a sophomore like me, this is not a novel thing to observe. Last year was more exciting if you bother to ask. Being a freshman makes you view the world differently. You get to meet new people, form bonds with them. _

_That's how I met my best friend, Kurt. I was wandering the halls of my new school, to look for my first period class when suddenly this guy with panache for fashion walked up to me and asked if I knew where the English lit class was. Turned out we had the same classes except for 3__rd__ period. We knew right that moment we will become bosom friends. And from then on we were inseparable. _

_Although we disagree on many things (*cough* fashion) we still manage to stay close. We may bicker but that's normal, if you ask me. Think Will and Grace (he made me watch the show and I liked it). This year we decided to choose Glee club to participate in. We have this uncanny fixation with Broadway (one of the things we strongly agree on) and to alleviate any rabid reaction from Kurt (don't tell him I said that), I suggested that we sing our hearts out and what better place to start than in Glee. I heard Mr. Schuester took it upon himself to revive the glory days of Glee. He seems nice and competent enough to be the guiding light in this affair. Miss Pillsbury, our guidance counselor, told me that he was once a glee member so he must know the workings behind the club. I have yet to hear him sing but with Kurt and me as members he won't have any problems. I am not supercilious, as our rabbi often reminds us that pride comes before destruction. I simply know my capabilities and limitations. _

_Speaking of Kurt, where is that boy? The opening ceremony is about to start and we have to be in the auditorium for the welcoming of the freshmen. Principal Figgins made it mandatory for us to attend any school-oriented gatherings to boost the number of student body as well as the morale and school spirit. The campus is relatively huge and I have no inclination of traipsing the corners and crevices of this place.  
._

_._

_.  
_

~oOo~

.

.

A/N: Rachel's perspective everybody. I'm not sure how I fared here so let me know guys. I have written four more chapters as of today. I'm just testing the waters; see the reception of this fic. Hope I didn't disappoint. I know I still have room to improve.

BTW, this is not beta-ed so sorry for the errors I may have committed.  
.

.


	2. Decisions, decisions

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and alerts. I'm just happy you took the time to read my fic and left reviews. Hope this chapter can garner more interested readers. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

.

.

.

~oOo~  
.

.

.

Rachel turned the last corner and spotted the one she was looking for.

"Kurt! Where have you been? I've been searching the whole premises for you."

The boy sporting a black mid-length, Mark Jacobs coat was looking outside on to the football field.

"Oh please, darling. Don't exaggerate. I know for a fact you don't have patience for searching lost gay, handsome men. I am simply checking some stuff out. Look outside, Rach."

As she came near to where he was standing she saw what caught his eye. Some of the football players were exiting the field and heading for their lockers to change into their casual wear. She guessed that the coach wanted to have an early morning practice because last year wasn't exactly a good year for them.

"Do I even want to know what you're looking for?"

"Sweetie I didn't know you have a pervy gene in you! I'm so proud but that's not what I was getting at. I was merely contemplating whether to join football or not."

This was news to her. She knew that even though they're best friends they're bound to keep little secrets from one another. She's realistic like that. But Kurt joining the football team, ok, thinking of joining the football team is a novel concept to her. And to be honest it is relatively a big deal to them both. This does not exactly fall under the 'little secrets' category. A secret of this magnitude deserves (at the very least) ten minutes of lecturing.

"You're joining the football team? When did you have this realization? What about our plans for the Glee club?"

"Easy there, Barbara Walters. We are still signing up for Glee. I was just toying with the idea of joining the male-dominated sport, that's all. Plus I'm not sure I'll look good with shoulder pads and tight shorts."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. For a minute there she thought her best friend was going to leave her hanging. Not that she would mind. He's got a life of his own. She's perfectly capable of dealing with turbulent, adolescent fickle-mindedness. She deals with him everyday for crying out loud! It's just that the perfectionist in her is rebelling. They had plans for glee and she knew that football wasn't really a part of it. And anything that didn't go with her (their) plans would either result with sulking or diva drama. But she realized that this was not entirely about her. He was at a crossroad and she was glad that he told her about it so she conceded.

"Are you sure? Seems to me you're seriously considering it. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you drop Glee. Well, technically you can't drop Glee because we haven't signed in or anything yet."

He looked at her and put his left arm around her shoulders in a half hug.

"I know. It's just that dad always wanted to see me get into sports. He knows I'm gay but you can't blame my old man. He still hopes. Plus, this cute guy from football asked if I wanted to join them for tryouts."

He said the last part a bit too fast.

"Uh-uh! Right! A guy, you say. Figures. How cute is this guy, might I ask? Is he worth the bruises you're going to endure from tackles? Chipped nails you're going to have? Disarrayed hair you'll be sporting after every practice?"

"Rach, I'm _auditioning_ for kicker. I don't think I'll suffer much compared to the offensive and defensive _tackles and end_ people. And I'm not doing this because of the cute guy; I'm doing this for my father. I owe him that much. Coach Tanaka somehow got word that I have killer kicks and asked my dad if he'll allow me to join football. He's still sporting that megawatt smile every time I see him. It's like I gave birth to the cutest baby ever to crawl the face of the earth. I hate to disappoint my dad. The cute guy is just a plus."

"Kurt, you're my best friend. Whatever makes you happy, I'm all for it. And to show you how wonderful a best friend I am, I promise to patch you up after every game and practice. I'll even bring icepacks and bandages and an emergency kit just for you."

She smirked at him. She was trying to let him know that she approved even though she was worried. He understood where she was coming from. He's not exactly built for full body collisions and manual labor. His only problem now was how he will do football and glee together.

"Couldn't ask for more, BFF. We just need to talk to Mr. Schuester and Coach T for permission. We still don't know if they'll approve so there is a possibility that I won't make it to football."

They started walking back to the auditorium. They entered just in time to see all the faculty members on stage headed by the principal himself.  
.

.

.

~oOo~  
.

.

.

I know it's a bit short and still no Puck/Rachel interaction. I'm still paving the way for those two. I'm pretty sure you'll like the next chapters though. Need to type more so go ahead and read/review. Yeah, I have no idea about anything football other than what was written on the net. Don't hate.


	3. They had their moment

Disclaimer: The authoress does not own Glee and is just using the characters as a form of entertainment and does not make any financial profit in any way, shape or form.

.

.

.

A/N: Finally. They had a 'moment'

,

,

,

~oOo~

.

.

.

She and Kurt had the first two periods together. Come 3rd period, she had Math and he had Science. They decided to meet up at noon and have lunch together. They usually sit near the door to the cafeteria so they can see who goes in and out. Kurt had a habit of criticizing other people's (and her) fashion sense so they've got the perfect vantage point to do that. He would comment on someone's top not matching with their shoes or a darker shade of some color would be ideal for someone's skin complexion. She would occasionally throw her opinion (not that she was qualified to be an expert on the matter).

The cafeteria was filled with all kinds of people. Not to stereotype but the _sports-minded individuals_ have their own table, seeing as they share common interest, anything remotely connected to adrenalin-inducing showmanship _The book-bound faction_ sort of keep to themselves. They don't really talk much and they always carry books to their table, sometimes with laptop. The _preppy elite_ usually don't mingle with other people. They like to talk to their own crowd and compare social and financial status.

The population of William McKinley High is mostly made up of the middle class or the _commoners_ (as the _elite_ would like to call them). They are a mix of individuals from families near the school or basically everyone not under the three groups mentioned. Rachel was currently evaluating the foreign exchanged students' table (still under the commoners' umbrella). As she pondered the similarities and uniqueness of each culture present she heard Kurt comment on something.

"That's Finn Hudson. He's the QB and is dating Quinn Fabray. Gotta love that girl. She may be a Cheerio but she's nicer than that rich brat Madeline La Merced. She has decent fashion sense as well. You can't really tell 'cause of the cheerleader outfit but I saw her once outside school and she's one rockin' chick. Totally meant that in a gay way. The one on the left is his best friend, Puck,"

She decided to put her two cents in then because she remembered Kurt having a crush on a guy named 'Puck' when they were in freshman year.

"Puck? As in Noah Puckerman? The one who almost got suspended because of his unconventional hair preference? The one who everyone thought was deaf his first year here because he doesn't use his voice much and preferred to speak with his unnerving eyes instead? The cougar-chaser? The one you've been fantasizing about for the last year? That 'Puck'?"

He stared at her with his right eyebrow raised.

"Girl I don't know if I should slap you or hug you right now! On one hand you seem to listen to my ramblings even though it was eons ago. On the other, do you really have to remind me of my unrequited adoration of the guy? For the record he is so last year for me. He's still cute though. Still got that stare-at-me-until-I-melt-into-a-puddle-of-hormones-look down to a T. I should take classes from him. Could perfectly use that to my latest conquest."

"For the record, I know them. Finn and I had two classes together last year. He's a funny guy, a bit dorky but still very entertaining to talk to. He's got a lot of issues about driving and plumbers. I didn't get half of what he talked about but one thing I'm very certain, he's head over hills in love with Quinn. She and I worked on a school project once and you're right. She's nice. She's very reserved and poised. And Puck… Well, he's Puck. Everyone knows who he is. It's practically hard not to recognize the Mohawk and I think his reputation speaks for itself."

Finn, Quinn and Puck chose to sit with the other Cheerios. Santana and Brittany started talking to Quinn. Finn spotted Kurt and stood up and started walking in their direction. He seated himself across Kurt and Rachel.

"Hey Rach. Hey man. Heard you're planning on joining the team. We could really use your help. The team needs wins this year. Last year was pretty humiliating. We got knock down on eliminations real fast. Coach T's been chewing our asses all year. We'll be starting tryout if not this week then probably the following. I heard you've got mad kicks and I for one can't wait to see it. Coach had been raving about it all morning."

"I haven't exactly sign-up for football yet. I still need to talk to Coach about it. See here, I also wanted to join Glee club because singing is my passion and being up on a stage performing is my natural high. If that interferes with practice and stuff, I might have to drop football. Pretty much undecided right now but I'm planning on visiting Coach Tanaka's office this afternoon. I'll know then."

"Ok dude. Hope everything works out. We could really use your kicks in the game." With that he left their table and went back to Puck and the others.

As she was finishing her sandwich she suddenly felt this odd sensation at the back of her neck. She was engulfed with this bizarre feeling that borders uncomfortable. She tried to shake it off, hoping it was just a fluke in her nerve receptors or something. The feeling didn't go away. She remembered Kurt telling her once about a certain sixth sense a person felt when being watchedt. She didn't believe him then because a look can not possibly evoke a feeling in an individual if said individual was not even aware of it in the first place, not that she felt threaten now or anything. She just felt odd.

She lifted her eyes and started scanning her surroundings, hoping she be proven wrong about her assumption that in fact, someone was staring at her for a good long while now. She thought she saw something in her periphery and glanced at Finn's table. Nothing out of the ordinary, Finn eating his lunch, Quinn talking to her friends, Puck staring at her direction, football players arguing about something, wait. She backpedaled. She wasn't seeing things. Noah Puckerman was indeed staring right back at her.

"Kurt, do I have something on my face? Dirt, crumbs?" She broke eye contact to ask Kurt while trying to subtly rub the imaginary, offensive material. She knew she sometimes zone out and forgot everything around her. Kurt once accused her of lacking the girly gene but the truth was she just couldn't be bothered with every little thing. She gazed back at Puck fully expecting him to be finishing his lunch or minding his own business, not looking at her. Again she was mistaken. Puck was still eyeing her. With what, she didn't know. She glanced at her back just to check if she was somehow blocking his view. Nothing. Weird. She looked back and was suddenly relieved that he was now talking to Finn.

"There is nothing wrong with your face Sweetie. You could use a bit of moisturizer though. But other than that you're skin is flawless. Why?"

It was probably her hallucination then. Why would Puckerman be staring at her anyway? They were not friends, not even acquaintances. They didn't have any class the previous year but who wouldn't know Noah? He's very popular in campus. With that tall, dark and brooding attitude and above-normal good looks, add to that his reputation with women you'd have to be living under a rock not to know him.

She refused to dwell on things she could not find solution to so she hurried up and together with her best friend left the cafeteria to talk to Mr. Schuester first, thinking he would be the easiest one to talk/convince. Kurt mentioned that the Glee club director must be in the teacher's lounge so they headed in that path. He wanted to iron out the details of his participation in said group. Plus they haven't actually signed their names yet.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Ok guys, you all probably want to kill me for this. I know. Minimum Puck-Rachel interaction but I promise you guys that the next chapter will be better. Why? Two words for you… Puck's POV (actually make that four).

This was suppose to be a one-shot but I keep thinking of things to add to make it more realistic and more substantial as oppose to just telling the story. Let me know if what I'm doing makes any sense. I need feedback. Your reviews are my guiding light here, my dear readers. And to those who were kind enough to review, thank you. I'm polishing chapter 4 and writing the rest of the story so give me fuel Puckleberry lovers.


	4. And then I saw her face

Warning: This contains some mild swearing/cussing and vague talk of sex. This is rated T just to be safe.

.

.

Disclaimer: Again, the story is all mine but the characters belong to their creators.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

-P-

.

.

_Quinn was talking to Finn about some girly stuff I don't want a part of so I stayed quiet and tuned her out. Gotta hand it to my best friend. I normally couldn't tolerate anything remotely girly and would rather drink vinegar than listen to her talk about clothes and hair products. _

_We headed to the cafeteria for our lunch break. Morning classes weren't really a pain since school year's just starting. I didn't even need my naps yet. But I'm pretty sure I'll be taking them as the days of school progress. No need to bother the school nurse this early in the ball game. _

_--_

_I've been searching for my favorite, guilty pleasure all day but I haven't seen her yet or that guy she's always with. I knew for a fact that he was not her boyfriend. They seemed to be close but not in the physical sense. I mean I don't see them do PDA and shit. In this day and age teens do that kind of stuff in almost every corner of the school. It would seem weird if they were together but not kiss or pet it each other in public. Not that I was hoping to glimpse them in the act. I'm not that fucked up or masochistic. It only cemented my theory that they were not a couple but just friends. _

_OK, that was a bunch of crap. So I asked around (discreetly, of course). Big fucking deal! Plus there was the obvious fact that the dude was not into her, not into girls actually. I'm talking about the elephant in the room people. Duh, gay-dar at work here folks. I did not just say that. What's wrong with me? Seriously though, the glitzy shirts and jacket, not to mention the drama queen attitude, are a dead giveaway._

_I could tell she's different. For one thing she hangs out with a gay dude instead of girls her age. Don't really have anything against him, I'm just saying. She only wears these ridiculously short skirts and tailored tops. Haven't seen her in jeans but who am I to complain. I can tell she works out. She's got nice, toned legs and arms, now that I think about it, nice everything. So I checked her out (more than necessary), not a big deal. I'm a guy. Guys do stuff like this all the time. Was ogling a crime now?_

_This weird fascination started right about the middle of the school year. I started training for football with my best friend Finn in junior high. He had this brilliant idea that if we try our luck in football and actually make it to the team chicks will automatically hound us. True enough when he was chosen to be a quarterback freshman year (big accomplishment for them actually) he started dating Quinn, the then Cheerio newbie. Talk about cliché. _

_I got my fair share of the spotlight. At first it was fun dating different girls almost everyday. Hey, I was a horny teenager, no scratch that, still am but I soon got tired of it, the drama that comes along with it, everything. Plus I was trying to keep the pool cleaning business going for my college fund so I didn't really have much time for anything else. I got picky with my 'associates'. I started to stir clear away from the clingy, highly emotional girls and stuck with fubu. No strings attached, I do my magic to them and they do anything to get me off. End of story. I never claimed to be a saint. _

_Mrs. Crowell was one of my frequent costumers in the business. She was a widow and was a very lonely woman. I was just a regular, hormonal adolescent. We had our fling. She didn't demand anything from me and I didn't really expect more from her. We both understood what we were getting into and never really discussed anything. Somehow word got out about our little escapades. I was branded the cougar-chaser. I never denied anything but then again I didn't openly acknowledge it either. I don't fuck and tell. Let them think what they want to, I'm Puck. I'm a stud. I got a new kickass nickname so I didn't really see any problem with that. _

_She was the one who ended things. Said she's got too much on her plate. One week later I heard she got married to some rich dude and moved to another state. _

_I was a bit putout and was sporting a somewhat broken heart (*cough shattered ego cough*) when I noticed _her_. She was average- looking. I've seen prettier girls with bigger boobs. I didn't really know what initially attracted me to her. Sure she wore those short skirts and form-fitting tops but the Cheerios wore less amount of clothing so that couldn't be it. Although I have to say that it was becoming a distraction. _

_There was just something about her that piqued my attention but I couldn't name it. My curiosity got the best of me and soon enough I found myself observing (not stalking) her whenever I have time. Lunch time was the best time. She and her friend always sat on the table near the door. They're predictable like that. When they talked it's as if they have their own little world. She got herself so into their discussions that she didn't pay much attention to anything around her. That's possibly one reason why I got fascinated by her. She seemed so unaffected by everything. It's as if she's just observing us mere mortals. Not that she acted all high and mighty. She was more on the low down and preferred to stay in the background, an observer (at least that's what I think)._

_She didn't really try to mingle with others but she's not unfriendly either. Finn had classes with her and said she was pretty cool once you get to chill with her. Quinn didn't know much about her. She gave me this weird look when I asked. But yeah, she did tell me her name was Rachel. Rachel Berry. I acted like it wasn't really important one way or another but inside I was like, 'Yeah, progress'._

_I've been meaning to get to know her since last year but my timing always sucked. I never found her alone which was ironic because she didn't have many friends. It also bothered me that I couldn't seem to make a move. I was being a pussy and it pissed me off because I didn't know why I was hesitating. It was so not me. At one point I asked myself if I was finally losing my mojo. I mentally slapped myself for that thought and decided to man up. _

_So this school year I promised myself that at the very least I should get a ten-second conversation. I know. I move real slow. I may be unstoppable in the field but when it comes to her I have no idea how to approach. I figured she was not like the other girls I've dated and that the usual approach wasn't gonna cut it._

_--_

_We sat with Quinn's friends. They immediately went girl-mode and talked about stuff I'd rather not know. Finn suddenly stood and walked towards the door. I thought he forgot something on his locker but he sat down on the chair near the door. That's when I saw _her_. _

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

A/N: Ha! Now we are getting somewhere... I would love to hear/read your opinions on this fic. How was it? Good? Not so good? Errors? Please let me know so I can improve. Plus it gives me morality boost to read replies from you guys. I love my awesome reviewers and readers.


	5. Touch myself

Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine but the plot is.

On with the story people.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

Talking to Mr. Schuester was easy enough. The guy had no problems dealing with Kurt's commitment to singing and making his father proud at the same time. He suggested that they talk to Coach Tanaka after and said that he was going to pay a visit as well to iron out the details of scheduling and stuff.

Coach Tanaka's office was located at the left side of the building near the football field. For them to go there they had to pass the football lockers. Both their afternoon classes were consisted of brief orientation of the subjects, discussion and overview and then early dismissal. Next week the teachers won't be this lenient so they savored all the free time they could get. They decided to go find the coach thinking this was as good a time as any to converse and organize everything. That is, to see if said coach will allow Kurt to do both club activities. They were hoping that he was desperate enough to win that he'll let this roll just once.

Talking to the good coach proved to be easy as pie. He wanted to win so badly this year that he decided to allow Kurt to participate in Glee as long as he attended football practice. He cleared Tuesdays and Thursdays as Glee day and the rest of the week he claimed as his football time.

The first week of back-to-school shebang wasn't nearly as disastrous as one would think. Classes were not that difficult if one would bother to attend and read their textbooks. The 'incident' at the cafeteria took a backseat in Rachel's mind because frankly her time was consumed by academic ventures and Glee club activities. Kurt did the tryout just for formality and was immediately accepted in the football team. That's how frantic Coach T was to win this year. Finn was one of the welcoming people who congratulated him after he got accepted. Although some of the guys took their sweet time in warming up to the idea of Kurt being their teammate they eventually accepted it when they saw their quarterback making an effort to ease the awkward moment. Even the resident badass didn't bother to comment a rude remark. That had to mean something. Rachel promised to be there whenever Kurt has practice, schedule permitting, of course.

So here she was minding her own business, sitting on one of the bleachers, waiting for her best friend to finish what ever he was doing inside the men's locker room when she was suddenly jolted out of her reverie by none other said best friend. What she didn't expect was the companions he had with him.

--

After running laps and doing squats and tackling the hell out of each other the coach decided to let them hit the showers. While waiting for the others, Finn started making small talk with their newest recruit. He took being the leader very seriously and wanted to know more about their kicker because frankly he didn't know a dime about him other than he liked fashion and pretty much preferred boys over girls. While they were talking about nothing in particular Puck got out of the shower and was changing in to his clothes when something caught his attention.

--

Kurt was arranging the contents of his bag and was talking to Finn when he glanced at his cell phone and noted the time.

"Oh shoot. I'm going to be late. Rachel's going to kill me for this. Look Finn, I really need to go because my little diva is waiting for me outside. I'm giving her a ride back home and well, she's a stickler for punctuality even though it's not really a life and death situation."

At the mention of Rachel Berry's name Puck perked up and immediately put his shirt on and grabbed the rest of his things. Finn gave him a funny look but said nothing.

"I'm done. Hey dude, who are you two talking about?" Puck tried to sound nonchalant but inside he was berating himself. _Real smooth Puckerman. Why don't you just admit you have a thing for that chick while you're at it!_ He mentally punched himself and tried to act indifferent.

"It's just Rachel, man, Kurt's best friend, glee clubber extraordinaire. I'm sure you know her."

_Know her? _

_Short skirts, fitting blouses, soft, silky curls, knee-high socks, big, brown eyes, cute pucker lips, nice ass (hey I'm a dude, ok). How can I not know her??_

"Nope. Not familiar with her. Maybe I've seen her before but I don't remember knowing any Rachel." _What a load of shit._

"Huh. I could have sworn I heard you talked to Quinn about her. Must be my imagination then. No worries. Hey how about you introduce them to each other. Maybe seeing her would jog Puck's memory or something."

Puck swore at this point there was something (weird) going on here that he was having difficulty grasping into. His best friend normally didn't bother with lengthy and formal introductions because he was more of the laid-back kind of dude. What's weirder was the vibes he was getting from Finn himself. He was smiling that dopey smile and he was almost sure that there was something going on inside that strange head of his.

"I would love to Pooh bears. That is if she doesn't kill us first. Seeing as we are all done here I suggest we meet her up." The three of them started walking towards the exit and immediately spotted Rachel sitting on one of the bleachers. Kurt waved and she picked up her things and decided to meet them half way. She was surprised to see his other team mates walking with him. She instantly zeroed in on Puck. She didn't know her best friend was friends with him. Not that she was jealous or anything. She was just mildly surprised to see them together. She guessed that being in the same team; you'd have to build camaraderie and rapport among members, not so different when it comes to the glee club now that she thought about it.

Looking at Puck she was suddenly reminded of the incident at the cafeteria a few days ago. That memory she tried to lock inside her 'not-so-important' box inside her head sprung up and made her falter in steps for a moment.

_This is ridiculous. You, Rachel Berry, are thinking way too much. Stop this foolishness at once._

She schooled her facial expression into a neutral, like a good little actor she was. Kurt's hands were in the air in a mock surrender.

"Sorry for being late, little lady. Coach T, for some reason, was really energetic today. He wanted us to experience being young and virile and pumped up so he made us do extra laps. Make that extra everything. My back is killing me. Oh and BTW, you know this tall guy here, Finn. This hunk of man-meat goodness and uber sexy Mohawk over here is our left tackle, Noah Puckerman." He made a grand gesture of introducing his team mates by waving his hands in the air like a magician. The two guys gave him a weirded-out look before it registered to Finn what Kurt said.

"Hey! How come I'm just the tall guy and he gets the cool introduction. I'm way cuter that him. No offense, bro." He sort of apologized but not really.

"Just keepin' it real, dude. For the record, I'm sexier." was Puck's reply. He smirked at Rachel while saying that. He wasn't flirting or anything.

_Wait, that wasn't considered flirting, right? He so wanted to flirt but first official meetings weren't really the best time to get your flirt on. Are you fucking kidding me right now? Shut the fuck up, Puckerman. You're rambling again. When did you become a pansy-assed girly anyway?_

That flow of thought made him cringed because he might actually be turning in to a girl. He grabbed his _'junk'_ and sighed because he was once again assured of his manhood. _Yep, still there! I'm still the man!_ He was so caught up with his train of thought that he forgot he was in the presence of a lady. That is until she made a little noise that sounded like a cross between a yelp and a whimper. He looked at her without realizing he was still holding his _man parts_.

"Dude, what the hell? Stop grabbing your_ thing_ in front of Rachel. She'll think you're a perv. I'm so sorry about that Rach. He's not usually an exhibitionist." That got his attention and instantly dropped his hand. He was not blushing! The warmth he felt on his cheeks was just a result of too much exposure in the sun. _Yeah right. _

He dared to look at Rachel's face to assess the extent of the damage he did by being a complete moron in front of her. He may be a lot of things but grabbing one's 'self' in front of the girl you fantasized about, not to mention a bunch of others in public, is definitely beneath him. That's not how he roll.

Rachel was sporting a somewhat disgusted and mortified look on her face. First this guy stared at her intensely without rhyme or reason. Now he dared to touch himself in public and in the presence of other people. If that didn't scream sexual deviant, she didn't know what was. All the more reason why she should stay away from Noah Puckerman. Goodness knows what he was thinking in that partially-shaved head of his. He may be a walking hunk-of-love but that didn't excuse him from being a pervert.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

.

a/n: Oh boy! Poor Noah. He's one misunderstood boy. Eheh. That public groping was freaking hilarious. Review and let me know if it was fun reading or if you found it funny as well.


End file.
